washingtonnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Israel S. Cassierer
NS Nation Name: The Unified Isles Character Name: Israel S. Cassierer Character Gender: Male Character Age: 72 Years Character Role: Representative of North Carolina, Former US Army 4-Star General, Former Joint Chief of Staff Appearance: (Image) Character State of Origin: Massechusetts County Character Affiliation (Democrat, Republican or Non-Aligned): Republican Main Strengths: Experienced Leader, Military Experience, Popular with the Military and the Gun Lobby Main Weaknesses: Political Newcomer, Overly Aggressive Rhetorican, Bad Negotiator, Bad Health, Unpopular with Anti-Military Groups and Gun-Control Advoates. Short Bio: Israel Shlomo Cassierer was born in Salem, Massechusetts on the 28th of August, 1944 to a comparatively pious Jewish-American Family. His father, Benjamin Cassierer, was a low-level civil servant, and in later years 1960s became Mayor of Salem. His mother, Mrs. Sarah Cassierer, was a housewive. She had fled in the 1930s from the Nazi Regime and married the American-born Benjamin. While his father hadn't enlisted within the Military at any point, many other relatives and friends had, gauging Israel's interest in enlisting himself relatively early. He attended a local Synagouge School, and was a comparatively sucessful student. The Cassierer Family also three daughters younger then Israel, although his relationship with them were always more superficial. Israel entered the US Army in 1961 by winning a West Point Nomination from a local Congressmen. He graduated from the School in 1964 and moved to the 1st Cavalry Division as a Platoon Leader. His Division was shortly stationed in Korea, before moving to Vietnam with the American Intervention in 1965. The Vietnam War, as Israel often points out, "Forged Him", and especially made him a staunch anti-communist and pro-military advocate, although he doesn't tend to give details on his activity in the War. When the Americans withdrew from Vietnam in 1973, Cassierer held the rank of Captain and was the Aide-de-Camp to the then Commander of the 1st Cavalry. After his return to the States, Israel continued his work at the Pentagon, making his first contacts with the political world. In 1979, he married to the non-Jewish (He had mostly given up on piousness following the War) Accountant Belle Laird from Texas. He returned to a Unit Command in 1984, when he received command over the 11th Armoured Cavalry Regiment, at this time stationed in the Fulda Gap in Germany, a position which he retained until his Promotion to Brigadier General in 1988. His most relevant Command in the following years became 3rd Brigade, 101st Airborne Division, which he commanded during Operation Desert Storm. During said Operation, he most notably lost his left eye when attempting to lead his troops from the front, and was successively out of service for a year. While it was unclear whether he could remain in service after the loss of his eye, he was promoted to Major General for his duty in 1994 and assigned as Commander of the 101st Airborne Division. From this point onwards, Israel career curve increased fast. He was promoted to Lt. General in 1997, and then to full General in 2001. In the 2000s, General Cassierer was Vice Chief of Staff of the Army from 2001-2003, Supreme Allied Commander Europe from 2003-2006, Chief of Staff of the Army from 2006-2010, and then, in the last year before his retirement 2011, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. After his military retirement, Cassierer decided to start a political career. He entered the Republican Party mere days after his retirement (Which he decided to live in North Carolina), and was elected Representative for the first time in 2011. He's currently on his 3rd Term as Representative. Other Info: Political Newbie (Even considered a political idiot by many), Overly Aggressive. Politically not very unique, a typical conservative on most issues.